The World Is Black
by Firstevil
Summary: I unlocked my front door and walked in knowing my mom and step-dad wasn't home... I suck at summary so R&R m
1. Chapter One

**A/n: Hi sorry i havn't updated on my other story but i have been grounded and really busy with school so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own any of AAR's characters but i do own Ty, Tammy, Billy and Beth. I also own any character you don't know and the plot. **

I unlocked my front door and walked in knowing my mom and step-dad wasn't home and probley wouldn't be home tell later in the night. I put my keys in the key bowl that sat on a little table by the door.

"Another crappy day at O'Neil. like always" I said to my self as I started walking up the stairs to my room.

I open the door to my room and walked in. My room was all black with some white art on the walls and a white computer sat on a black mahogany desk. There were Good Charlotte posters on the walls. C.D's sat on a table in a corner by my bed.

I walked over to my stereo and put in a c.d and turned the volume all the way up. I jumped on my bed and grabed a book when the power went out.

"fuck!" I slamed my book down on the bed and got up and walked out the door. I ran out my bedroom door and down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I ran in to something hard and muscular. I fell back on the stairs.

_What the....why is there a thing that is hard and musclar in front of me and at the bottom of the stairs? _I thought to my self.

I got up and put my hands on the hard muscular thing in front of her._what is this thing?OH MY GOD!! It's. It's. It's. A..._

"A GUY!!!!" I turned around and ran up the stairs and in to my room and closed the door and put some of my stuff in front of it. I sigh and walked over to my desk and grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and walked to the wall in front of the door and sat down.

"Tammy!!" came a guys voice from the othe side of the door.I tried to stay quiet but I knew who ever was on the other side of the door could probley hear my heart beating rapidly.

I put my hand on my dresser to find my cell phone when I rembered it was down stairs on the table and the power was out so the phones probley wouldn't work. But I had to try. I got up from my spot on the floor and walked quietly to the desk and picked up the phone._Shit no dial tone just my luck._I put the phone back on the reciver and walked back to my spot on the floor tring not to step on anything.

I sat down again and tried to steedy my heart beating. I waited for a nosie at the otherside of the door. Itryed to look out the window, but I couldn't see anything past my black curtins that hung in front of the window. I sighed. I got up and walked to the door and put my ear on it to hear if the man is still there, when the power came back on. I removed all of my stuff that was in front of the door. I put my hand on the door knob._Please let the man be gone please!_

I open the door and started swing my flashlight in the air. To make sure he wasn't there anymore. I let out a sigh and walked back in to room and turned off my stereo and walked down stairs and in to the kicten.I grabbed the phone that hung on the wall near the refigarater and dialed Beth's number.

"Hello?" said a girls voice on the other end.

"Hi Beth. It's Tammy, I was woundering if you could sleep over tonight? I'm also going to ask Billy, Kim, and maybe Kela if she can." I asked with exicment in her voice. I waited well My friend thought about it.

"Can I invite Jake? If he will come." Beth's voice replyed on the other end. Exicment rang in her voice aswell.

"Ya! so will you come?"

"Ya I will be there in a few. Okee dokee!"

"okee dokee. I will see you then I will call the others right away!"

I hung the phone up and then picked it up agian to call my other friends.

(A/n: I'm to tired to write three more phone conversations ok so make some up okie doke m/ and oh kela is pronounced kay-la ok )

Ding dong ding. I ran to the front door and opened it to see her frinds Kim, Billy, Beth, Jake , and Kela standing in front of the door with there P.J's and big grins on their faces. Kim had on a pair ofblack and red Level 27 P.J's on that had little draculas all over them, Beth had on a pair of purple and black plaid P.j's on and kela wore a pair of yellow P.j's with little green turtle's, Billy had on plain black pants and a black shirt, Jake had on a pair of black and read plaid pants with a plain black shirt.

I let them in and told them to follow me into the den downstairs. Downstairs I had out six little cot's along on wall on the other wall was a big screen T.V. and a surround sound Venturer stereo there was a couch and a big table about three feet away the T.V. on the table was four big bowls of chips, nochos, and cheese ball's and there was a 2 liter of coke, pepsi, sprite, and root beer.

"Okay, what movie did you want to watch? and oh Beth, Kim,and Kela i need to talk to you guys now!" I told the boys where the movies were and I gestured Beth, Kim, and Kela to follow me to the stairs. I stoped at the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

"what did you want to tell us Tam?" asked Kela. I started playing with my lip ring and Beth started playing with her's also.

"umm....well when I got home from School. I went in to my room and turned my stereo on and started reading when the power went out" I paused for a second "then I went down stairs to turn the powwer on and when I got to the bottom stair I bummped in someone and fell on my ass.

"when I got up I went to feel what it was 'cause I didn't know at the time what it was. When I found out it was some guy so I ran upsairs into my room and put a hole bunch of stuff in front of my door and just waited tell the power came back on but he followed me and started banging on my door for me to come out but I didn't and I guess he just left and the power came on and then I thought it was mabey just some homeless guy so i called you guys and Billy and Jake over and I was going to ask Joel and Benj but I couldn't get and answer. And that leads us to where we are now!" I took a breath and Billy and Jake came over said they picked out a movie for us to watch.

**A/n: thats all for now the more reviws i get the faster the chapters go up and m/.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/n: Well her is chapter 2 Hooray!! sorry it took me along time to put it up i have been really busy and on with the story HOORAY!!**

** Disclaimer: i do not own any of AAR's charaters okie i do own Beth, Bill, Benji, Jake, Joel, Kela, Kim, and Tammy and Christian who will be coming up in chapter 4 :D:)**

After we finished watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and a couple of other movies, we all went to bed.

---------------------------------------

I opened my eyes a little to immediately shut them again from the light. I rolled over and fell off the cot. "Owwwie!" I got up off the floor and looked around for a clock but I couldn't find one so I walked up to Kela who was sleeping in her cot. I grabbed her hand to look at her watch and it read 7:15 A.M. I sighed.

I walked over to the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE AND GET YOUR SLEEPY ASSES OUT OF BED NOW OR I'LL CALL BENJI OVER HERE WITH CHRISTIAN TO GET YOU UP!!!" I took a breath and looked at the others. The only one not getting up was Beth. I walked over to her and started pushing her off the cot to wake her up.

"WHAT?" Beth threw a pillow at my head and walk over to me and bit me on my arm. I pulled my arm away from her.

"Oww! What was that for?" I walked over to my cot and grabbed a pillow off of it and threw it at Beth. I grabbed another one off my pillows and threw it at Kim. Kela and Billy joined the pillow fight between me, Beth, and Kim. Jake just stood by the stairs looking at us like we were little kids. Beth threw a pillow at him and he didn't do anything. Then he bent over pick up the pillow and threw it at me.

About an hour after the pillow fight we all went up stairs to get dressed and get ready for school. I went to look in my mom and step-dad's room to see if they were home and I wasn't surprised that they weren't home. I just sighed and went into my bathroom to take a shower. After that, I went into my bedroom to change. I put on a black t-shirt on under a black hoodie. I also put on a pair of black jeans with chains on the side. I put on some eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of black eye shadow.

I walked out my door and down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Billy sitting down at the table with Beth, Kela, Kim, and two other people who I recognized as Joel and his twin brother Benji. A smile came to my lips and I quietly walked up behind Benji and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who!" He jumped a little and tried to look behind himself but I kept my hands over his eyes. I had a big grin on my face. Benji sighed.

"Tammy, get your girlish hands off my face you little twerp!"

I took my hands off his eyes and hit him on the head and walked over to the counter. I jumped up on it and grabbed the coffee pot and a cup and poured myself some coffee. I jumped off and walked over to the table. I pulled out a chair beside Billy.

"So.. what you people talkin' 'bout?" I took a sip of my coffee and looked at Billy, Joel, Kela, Beth, Benji, and Kim. " Fine, I know when I'm not wanted so I will go to school since it's almost eight o-clock. Buh-bye." I dumped my coffee down the sink drain. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. As I walked down the hallway, I counted to three on my fingers. when I got to three, the others along with Jake came running down the hallway to the front door with their back packs in their hands.

I opened the door and walked out and they followed me. I walked up to the garage and opened the garage door. Inside the garage sat a black Lotus Elise sports car and a black Beetle with lime green stripes with on the side VW Beetle. I looked at Beth with a smile on my face and threw the VW Beetle keys at her. I started walking to the Lotus Elise. I turned around and looked at the others and they weren't moving. I sighed.

"Four in the Beetle including Beth and five in the Lotus including me okay? Now hurry up we have to get to school. And oh Beth, happy late birthday. The car is yours to keep!" I opened the drivers side door and got in and started it. The passenger door opened and Billy got in and in the back sat Kela and Joel.

"Okay, here we go." I put the car in reverse and pushed on the gas pedal and we spun out onto the street. I then put the car into forward and hit the gas and we speeded off with Beth and the others right behind us.

**A/n: that more reviews i get the faster the chapters go up :D and i would like to thank mistude for her lovly review :) and oh just to tell you benji, joel, and billy are NOT the benji, joel, and billy from Good Charlotte okay?:) thats just there names!! please review!!**


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Hello again waves at no one thank you Mistude for your lovly review and I think I will make it Good Charlotte but just younger. (and Sexier, not that they arn't already sexy) :D I am now just going to put up the chapters as I am done them okay! And on with the story...

Ps. Sorry for the LONGGGG wait. I've been really busy lately and my computer broke down.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Characters okay but I do own the people you don't reconized okay...Which is all of them. :D He he. I own sexy Billy Martin. Just Kidding Lol. I wish I owned him.

° ¤ °

I drove down Argyle St. with Billy, Kela, and Joel in my Lotus Elise. I turned in to the O'Neill parking lot and parked my car and turned my car off before I got out. Billy, Kela, and Joel got out as well. I locked the car doors and waited for Beth to park her car. When they got out of the car and walked to us I opened the school doors for us.

We walked in when the bell rang. We all said our see you laters and we ran to are classes. I ran to my homeroom with Billy behind me. We just made it in before Ms. Matts did. We walked up to our seats at the back. I put my books on my desk as I sat down and took out my MP3 player and listened to Vanishing by A Perfect Circle. I took out my black notebook and started writing. The only time I stopped was to say present and then just went back to writing. Billy looked at me and shook his head.

I looked up at the clock that sat over the door and saw a person that I recognized but couldn't place him in my memory. He had long black hair that feel strait down his back. He had black eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. He was also wearing all black that made him stand out in the white classroom. Riley and her friends started to giggle when he gave Ms. Matts a piece of paper. She told him to take a seat while she changed the attendence. He started walking toward me and sat on the other side of me. I just rolled my eyes at Billy as the other guy sat down. I felt someone tapping my arm. I turned in my seat and pulled off my headphones and glared at the person who was tapping me.

"What?" I said with venom in my voice as I glared at him.

"My name is Kyle Lostry." He extened his hand out to me and but I just ignored it. Kyle withdrew his hand but still had a smile on his face.

" I'm Tanaquill my my friends, but call me Tammy and this is" I pointed to Billy on the other side of me and continued. "Billy. My boyfriend"

Kyle's smile withered for a few seconds but he extended his hand over to Billy. Billy just looked at it but after a second or two he put out his hand and shook Kyle's. As Kyle was introducing himself to me and Billy the bell went off and I hurryed to my next class.

I had three other classes with Kyle. After school I met up with Billy, Joel, Benji, Jake, Beth, Kela, and Kim to talk about what we were going to do later that night. We were just about to get in the cars to leave when Kyle showed up. I took a sigh and closed my door. I turned around and looked at him.

"Hi, Tanaquill, Billy." he said as he walked up to me and grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I blushed a little and I saw Billy's eyes narrow to slits. I pulled my hand out of his hands. I walked over to Billy to stand by him. I saw Billy's blue eyes were filled with hatred as he looked at Kyle.

"Ummm... who are you? And why did you call Tammy by her first name?" asked Beth as she looked at me then to Billy then to Kyle then back to me again. I could tell she was getting very counfused. I sighed and looked at Kyle, Kim, Kela, Benji, Joel and Jake kept looking at me and then at Kyle then back at me or at Billy. I heard Jake sigh.

"I am Kyle and I called Tanaquill by her name not her nickname. Now who are you? Hmm..." Kyle said with venom in his voice as he glared daggers at Beth and Kim just glared daggers back. I walked in front of Kyle and pushed him away from Beth and gabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the others especially Beth and Billy. More away from Beth then Billy because Beth could do more damage to him then Billy ever could.

I pushed him into the school wall and grabbed him by the neck.

"Stay away from me okay. I don't like you and your fancy way of saying "Hi" okay. And next time I will let Beth beat you into a bloody pulp and I will help. I don't really know you and I don't want to okay?" I let go of his neck. He put his hand on my neck and looked at me hungry. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the wall with him on top of me and his lips met mine hard. I pulled my wrist from his strong grip and push him off of me and kicked him in the groin. He dubbled over in pain and I ran when I got around the corner I slowed my run to a walk. I walked up to my car and got in. Beth and Billy looked at each other but shrugged. Beth got in her car and Billy climbed in next to me in my car. The others followed suit. I started the car and put it in reverse and drove out off the parking lot and on to the street.

"Are you okay Tammy?" Kela asked from the back seat as she saw a tear slide slowly from my eye. I nodded and just looked at the road ahead. I wiped the tear away with the back of my hand and tried to avoid Billy's questioning looks as I drove them back to my house.

I parked the car in the garage and got out of the car alone with Billy, Kela, and Joel. I walked up to my front door when I heard a car pull up in the driveway and Beth, Jake, Kim and Benji got out and walked up to me. I opened the door and let them all inside with a fake smile on my face. Only Billy, Beth, Kim, and Kela saw that I had a fake smile on. I closed the door behind Benji and went to walk to the kitchen but Beth grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at her.

"Whats the matter? What happened behind the school with that guy?" She looked worried and concerned. I looked away from her and looked toward the kitchen.

"Nothing happend and nothing is wrong Beth. I am fine. Stop worrying about me. Okay?" I said looking at Beth. She nodded and let me go and walked behind me to the kitchen. I smiled at the others. "Are you guys hungry?" I said with a smile on my face and got out the phone book. I walked over to the table and put it down and started flipping through pages looking for the pizza page.

° ¤ °

° ring °

° ring °

I ran to the door and opened it to find a guy with five boxes of pizza in one hand and two 2 litres of coke in the other. I grabbed the coke and gave him the money.

"Benji or Joel, I don't care who, but come and get the pizzas!" I yelled out into the kitchen and saw Benji running towards me and grabbed the pizzas. A big grin was on his face as he held the pizzas. We walked back into the kitchen. I put the cokes on the counter and Benji put the pizzas beside them. I went to the fridge and got three bottles of coke and put them beside the other one. I got out eight glasses and put them on the table. Benji got out eight plates and put them on the table as well. As me and Benji set the table the others came in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kela helped me and Benji served pizza and coke to everybody and a bowl of salad for Billy.

We ate in silence. When we finshed me, Kela, Kim and Beth cleaned up and washed the dishes. Billy, Joel, Benji and Jake went into the living room to watch some movies and T.V. When me, Kim, Kela, and Beth finished cleaning, we went up into my room to hang out for a while, while the boys were watch "Friday The 13th" and other horror movies. I turned on my stereo and started looking around for some good C.D's. I found a Billy Talent C.D. and fed it into the stereo. Try Honesty blasted through the speakers. 'I tripped, fell down naked. I scratched my knees that bled.' I walked over to my bed and sat down. There was an eery silence in the room.

I swallowed hard knowing what they wanted to talk about. I looked over at Kim who was sitting in my black bean bag chair reading my Access Good Charlotte magazine. I sighed. When I noticed my hands were shaking, they stopped. I looked at Beth over by my computer and she looked right back at me.

"God! I can't take the silence anymore! What happened back at school that got you so upset Tanaquill?" said Kim almost yelling and throwing the magazine she was reading down on the floor. I knew when she said my real name that she was serious and mad. I bit my bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed and slightly bend my lip ring. I look at Kim and sighed. I looked at Beth and Kela and saw the were looking at me as well.

"Umm... I... um... don't know how to say it." I studdered. I walked up to the door and stuck my head out to see if anyone was listening. I closed the door and walked back to my spot on the bed. I took a deep breath to stesdy myself. I looked at the others. "Do you guys promise not to tell Billy or anyone else?"

They all nodded and I grabbed my black pillow from beside me on the bed. I pulled it up to my chest and looked at the others.

"Okay. Well you were all there when Kyle and Beth were glaring daggers at each other." I said looking at Beth with a smile on my face. I continued. "Well, when I pulled him behind the school I told him to stay away from me and my friends. You. And then I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the school wall and..." I looked away from my friends.

"He kissed me against my will." I said with hate in my voice. Then a smile came to my lips. "And then I kneed him in the balls."

I looked at Kim and saw a big smile on her face and her eyes wide. I then looked at Beth knowing she was going to say something like "Big deal." or "Okay that happens to others, your not the only one." But to my surprise Beth smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. I threw my pillow at her and started another pillow fight. I heard the door open and the boys came in and joined us. Beth started chasing me out of the room with a pillow in her hand. I ran down the stairs and in to the living room. I grabbed one of the pillows off of the sofa and swatted her with it and Jake came running at me with a pillow to get me back for hitting Beth.

About an hour or two after the pillow fight, Beth and Jake had went into my room to do god only knows what. Kela, Kim, Joel, and Benji left to go home leaveing me alone with Billy cuddling on the couch watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas". As I was watching the movie with Billy I remembered that there was band practice tommorrow at 4:00 'till 6:00 for my band. I looked at Billy as he watched the movie. A smile came to my lips as he kept his eyes on the T.V. I looked back to the T.V. and cuddled closer to him. He looked at me smiled and turned back to the movie.

I heard something coming from up stairs. I looked at Billy and he looked at me and we started laughing like crazy. After a while we stopped and tried to look back at the T.V. but we just couldn't concentrate. I bit my lip and made it bleed by biting it to hard and slightly bending my lip ring. I looked at Billy and he looked at me when the phone rang. I got up off of the sofa and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, This is the police. Can we please speak to a Miss.Tanaquill Malikai ?" said a male's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um... This is her. How can I help you?" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes well we need you to come down to the hospital right away. There was a deadly accident involving your parents." My eyes went wide with shock and I dropped the phone. I picked up the phone.

"Sorry... I will be right there." I hung up the phone and slowly walked up tge stairs. I knocked on my bedroom door.

"Go away." someone said from the other side of the door. I knocked again. I heard someone sigh and the door opened and Beth was standing in front of me with a mad look on her face which was red and she had a blanket wrapped around her. I started to cry like I never had before. I fell to the floor as my knees buckled under me and Beth called for Jake to get over here. Jake and Beth picked me up and set me in my bean bag chair that was near the door.

"What's the matter Tam?" Beth asked as she knelt down infront of me. Billy came in to the room and saw me crying he looked at Jake but Jake just shook his head and shrugged. Beth told Billy to go and get some water and Kleenex for me. "Tammy please tell me whats wrong."

"I n-n-need t-to get t-t-to th-the hospit-t-al." I hicupped as I tried to get up. I finally got steady on my feet and tried walking out of the room and down the stairs. Beth and Jake got dressed and came down the stairs and grabbed my coat and boots. I put them on and grabbed my car keys and walked slowly outside to my car. Billy grabbed the keys out of my hand and lead me to the passenger door. I got in and buckled up. Jake and Beth got in the back seat and Billy got in the drivers seat. Billy satrted the car and backed out of the driveway and drove us to the hospital.

While in the car, I got over my shock and starte worrying about my parents, but mostly my mom cause she was pregnant with my step-dads baby and my little half brother or sister. I wiped away my tear marks on my cheeks. When we got to the hospital I ran in through the doors and ran to the help counter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" said a female nurse with a perky voice.

"I am Tanaquill Malikai. I got called about my parents being here." I said as calmly I could. I started tapping my fingers on the counter impatiently. She told me to go to the fourth floor. I ran not waiting for Beth, Billy, and Jake. I ran up three sets of stairs only having to stop once to catch my breath and then I just kept running. When I got to the fourth floor I burst through the door and looking in every room down the hall for my mom and step-dad.

I finally found them in the operating room at the end of the hall. I saw doctors over my mom and step-dad. There was blood all over the place. There was a huge puddle under my mother's body. A tear ran down my cheek as I prayed to all the gods and goddesses I knew and heard of them but mostly I prayed to all the egyptian gods and goddesses because I was half egyptian on my father's side. Billy ran up to me and hugged me and I just broke out into tears on his shoulder. I heard the door from the operating room open and a doctor walked out. The doctor started talking to Beth about my parents condition. When I heard the word dead... I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly not remembering what had happened. I heard people talking around and too me but I just closed my eyes again when I remembered what had happened.

° Dream °

_My eyes burst open and I sat up straight on the hospital bed breathing heavily. I looked around me and saw Billy asleep in a chair beside me on my right and Beth and Jake cuddled up together asleep in a chair on my left. I quietly crept out of my bed and out of the room. I closed the door quietly behind me and looked for a doctor to confirm my thoughts about my parents. I walked up to a nurse's desk and waited for someone to come and attend me. I looked around and saw no one anywhere. I frowned and walked down the hall and into an elevator. I pushed a button and the elevator moved in a direction I did not know. It stopped at a jolt. I had to hang on to the walls so I wouldn't fall to the floor .the doors opened and I looked out._

_The halls were dark and the walls were painted a bed blood red. I steped out and heard a splash I looked down at my feet and saw I was standing in a puddle of blood. I ignored the blood and walked down the hall to my right. I looked into a room and saw beds with curtans around the and blood dripping from them. I saw some movment at the last bed. I walked to it and pulled back the curtan to see Kyle on top of shomeone with his mouth to their throwt. I steped back and hit aother bed that was across Kyle's bed. I moved away from Kyle's bed and turned. I stared and ran when he appeared in front of me. I ran into him. He grabbed my wrists and we appeared in a fancy bedroom. I tried to pull my wrists out of his grip but he was to strong. He pushed me on the bed and started to kiss my neck. I tried to push him off me but he was heavier than me. I tryed to scream but nothing came out._

_'This won't hurt. Much. And my real name is Jaguar, not Kyle.'" I felt a sharp pain at my neck where Kyle/Jaguar's lips were. I tried to scream again and it came out loud and painful through both Jaguar's ear and mine. Jaguar disappeared and it felt like someone was shaking me._

° End of Dream °

My eyes fluttered open. I put my hand to my neck. When I felt nothing I sighed and remembered it was just a dream. I sat up and looked at Beth and Billy who were the only ones in the room beside me. I rubbed my eyes and Billy looked at me weirdly. But I avoided his gaze and pulled my covers back and tried to stand, but fell on my butt and started laughing like a crazy person. Beth and Billy just looked at each other, shook their heads and helped me up. I looked around and saw I was in my room at my house. I sighed and tried standing up again and did it with a little help from Billy. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I sat down at the table and Billy sat down beside me.

Beth sat across from me when Jake came into the room and sat down beside her. They all looked at me and I just looked down at the table. I started to chew on my lip ring and Beth and Bill did too. Beth tapping her fingers on the mahogany wood table. I looked around the table waiting for someone to talk or say something. I sighed.

"SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING OR TELL A JOKE!" Beth yelled. I flinched at the sudden outburst. I rested my head on the table. I closed my eyes, tried to sleep and forget about my dream. I closed my heavy eyelids and surrendered into the dream world.

A/n: Okay I know the ending of this chapter really really sucks okay. So forgive me. And it will come in later chapter why she is so upset about 'Kyle' kissing her like that.


End file.
